The Little Duchess II: Return to the Sea
Duchess as Ariel.png|Duchess as Ariel Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Prince Eric Marie.jpg|Marie as Melody LittleJerry.png|Jerry Mouse Jr. as Young Flounder Jaq.jpg|Jaq as Sebastian Top Cat.jpg|Top Cat as King Triton Baba Miao.JPG|Baba Miao as Grimsby Bartok as Scuttle.jpeg|Bartok as Scuttle Fangora.png|Fangora as Morgana Tyrant.png|Tyrant as Undertow Yapool as Undertow (as small size).jpeg|Yapool as Undertow (as small size) Godzilla.jpg|Godzilla and Jirass.jpg|Jirass as Cloak and Dagger Gadget Hackwrench as Carlotta.jpeg|Gadget Hackwrench as Carlotta Danger Mouse as Chef Louis.jpeg|Danger Mouse as Chef Louis Scooby Doo.jpg|Scooby Doo as Max the Sheepdog Petrie.jpg|Petrie and Spike Universal.jpg|Spike as Tip and Dash Susu Caty.jpg|Susu Caty, Bright Eyes.jpg|Bright Eyes, Young Tanya Mousekewitz.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz, Luna.jpg|Luna, The Unicorn.jpg|The Unicorn and Mittens.jpg|Mittens as Ariel's Sisters Elmo as Harold the Seahorse.jpeg|Elmo as Harold the Seahorse Ultraman Taro.jpg|Ultraman Taro as itself Thomas O'Malley's movie spoof of "The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea" Cast *Ariel - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Prince Eric - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Melody - Marie (The Aristocats) *Melody's Help - Ultraman Taro *Young Flounder - Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Sebastian - Jaq (Cinderella) *King Triton - Top Cat *Grimsby - Baba Miao (Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat) *Scuttle - Bartok (Anastasia) *Morgana - Fangora (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Undertow - Tyrant (Ultraman Taro) *Undertow (as small size) - Yapool (Ultraman Ace) *Cloak and Dagger - Godzilla and Jirass (Monster Island Buddies) *Carlotta - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Chef Louis - Danger Mouse *Max - Scooby Doo *Undertow's Various Transformations - Iago (Aladdin), Nuka (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride), Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) and Toadwart (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) *Waiter who passes by Melody - Cricket Crockett (Cricket on the Hearth) *The Blonde-Haired Girl in Orange Dress - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *The Chubby Boy in Blue Suit - Pekkle (Sanrio) *The Skinny Boy in Green Suit - Ichi (Doraemon: Nobita in the Wan-Nyan Spacetime Odyssey) *The Music Orchestra - Various Animals (Leo the Lion) *The Waltzing Children Played By - Various Animal Kids *The Handsome Boy - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *The Music Conductor - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss on the Loose) *Mother Penguin - Share Bear (Care Bears) *Baby Penguin - Gizmo (Gremlins) *5 Male Penguins - Bucky, Pauley and Dan'l Baboon (Kimba the White Lion), Bulltaro and Daku (Doraemon: Nobita in the Wan-Nyan Spacetime Odyssey) *Tip - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Dash - Spike (The Land Before Time) *Adult Flounder - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Flounder's Kids - Nibbles (Tom and Jerry), Fievel Mousekewitz and Yasha Mousekewitz (An American Tail), Maisy (1999) and Abigail (Once Upon a Forest) *The Blonde-Haired Merboy - Kuntakku (Doraemon: Nobita and the Haunts of Evil) *The Brown-Haired Mergirl - Doraemi (Doraemon) *The Black-Haired Merboy - Chippo (Doraemon: Nobita and the Animal Planet) *Aquata - Susu Caty (Lulu Caty & Friends) *Andrina - Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies) *Arista - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Attina - Luna (Sailor Moon) *Adella - The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) *Alana - Mittens (Bolt) *Harold the Seahorse - Elmo (Sesame Street) *King Triton's Guards - King Cat's Henchmen (Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tales) Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Movie Spoof's Category:The Little Mermaid Movies